1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for optimizing performance of applications on a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As new generations of handsets, laptops, tablets and other wireless communication devices become smaller and embedded with increased applications, new antenna designs are required to address inherent limitations of these devices and to enable new capabilities. For example, in a conventional wireless communication device, signals in the networks are processed separately through separate RF chains coupled to respective antennas. The individual RF chains are controlled separately by an application processor, and thus adjustment and fine tuning for improved performance are not considered in running applications.
On the other hand, users are increasingly demanding in obtaining high quality experiences with applications such as in the arena of mobile entertainment. Applications on a wireless communication device include video viewing, digital media downloading, games, navigations and various others. In running such an application, the user's satisfaction is determined by certain metrics such as how good the response is to user's commands in the game, how fluid the video stream is without choppiness or freezing during the video viewing or media downloading, for example. Thus, new functions and capabilities of adjusting and fine tuning are needed to optimize the performance of applications in the wireless communication platform.